Gul'dan
| Zugehörigkeit = Alte Horde; Brennende Legion; SturmreiterklanUltimate Visual Guide, S. 43Offizielle Seite, "Gul'dan", 2.1.2015 | Klasse = | Position = Anführer des Schattenrats Anführer des Sturmreiterklans | Lage = Nachtfestung (Suramar) (zuletzt) | Status = Verstorben | Familie = | WoWPedia = Gul'dan }} Der Hexenmeister Gul'dan, ehemaliger Schamane und Schüler Ner'zhuls''Im Strom der Dunkelheit, Kap. 9, Meister des Inneren Zirkels des Schattenrats und Traumzerstörer, war ''de facto Anführer der Horde in den frühen Jahren. Gul'dan galt als sehr temperamentvoll und auch Orgrim Schicksalshammer wusste, wie sehr Gul'dan nach "wahrer Macht" sann.Im Strom der Dunkelheit, Kap. 6 Er verstarb auf den Verheerten Inseln. Sein alternatives Ich, nicht minder boshaft, welches sich mit Khadgar auf AU-Draenor ein Katz- und Mausspiel lieferte, wurde nach Archimondes Niederlage auf Draenor zurück in das aktuelle Azeroth katapultiert, wo er kurzzeitig weiterhin sein Unwesen trieb, bevor er von Illidan getötet wurde.World of Warcraft: Legion Hintergrund Bote der Legion (10 vDP) Nachdem Kil'jaeden Draenor einige Zeit von Talgath hatte beobachten lassen, sah er sich nach einem geeigneten Diener der Brennenden Legion in den Reihen der Orcs um und wurde fündig in Gul'dan. Gul'dan war mit körperlichen Makeln in einen kleinen Klan am Rande von Gorgrond hineingeboren und aufgrund dieser Makel, die als schlechtes Omen gedeutet wurden, verbannt worden. Auf Rat des Schamanenältesten begab er sich zum Thron der Elemente, auf dass ihm die Geister womöglich Rat geben könnten, doch die Elemente lehnten den zornerfüllten Schatten eines Orcs ab. Kil'jaeden hatte mit dem von Trauer überwältigten Gul'dan ein leichtes Spiel.Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 68 Kil'jaeden lenkte seinen jüngsten und willigen Diener und half ihm, den Thron der Elemente mit Teufelsmagie zu erfüllen, was die Elemente ins Chaos stürzte. Naturkatastrophen sowie ein zunehmender Rückzug der Elementare waren die unmittelbare Folge und selbst die Schamanen schienen machtlos. Zusätzlich löste Gul'dan eine erneute Welle der Roten Pocken aus, welche unter den Klans wütete und alsbald machten sich Gewalt und Verzweiflung unter den Orcklans breit.Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 69-70 Ner'zhuls Schatten (um 8 vDP) Kil'jaeden spürte, dass die Zeit beinahe gekommen war, die Orcs zu vereinen, aber er brauchte eine bekannte Persönlichkeit, um sie zusammenzuführen. Gul'dan war ungeachtet seiner Talente niemand, der sein Volk inspirieren oder ihm mit gutem Beispiel vorangehen konnte. Die Wahl fiel auf Ner'zhul, den charismatischen Häuptling des Schattenmondklans. Nachdem Gul'dan sämtliche Erinnerungen und Zeugen an seine tatsächliche Vergangenheit ausgelöscht hatte, begab er sich zum Schattenmondklan und konnte Ner'zhul überzeugen, ihn als Schüler aufzunehmen. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er Ner'zhuls Vertrauen und Freundschaft gewann.Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 70 Im Namen des Schattenmondklans reiste er anschließend in die Wälder von Terokkar, um den Klingenwindklan gegen die Draenei aufzubringen, indem er ihnen glaubhaft versicherte, dass eben jene Draenei Schuld an all ihrer Misere seien und die Elemente sich mit Draenei-Blut besänftigen ließen. Wie alle Orcs hatten auch die Klingenwindorcs größten Respekt vor den Schamanen des Schattenmondklans und sahen keinen Grund, an seinen Worten zu zweifeln. Nach den Kämpfen stellte Gul'dan sicher, dass es keine Überlebenden gab, und der Hexenmeister berichtete dem Schattenmondklan, dass die Draenei ohne Provokation ein Blutbad an den Klingenwindorcs angerichtet hätten.Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 71-73 Aufstieg der Horde (ab 7 vDP) Nachdem Ner'zhul auf eine Vision der Ahnen hin die Draenei zum Feind erklärt hatte''Aufstieg der Horde, Kap. 7Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 73 stand der Gründung der Horde nichts mehr im Wege. Gul'dan merkte sich insbesondere jene, die nicht ganz so überzeugt waren, wie Zagrel und Durotan.Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 73-74Aufstieg der Horde, Kap. 9 Nachdem ein zunehmend unruhigerer Ner'zhul sich zum Oshu'gun aufmachte, um mit den tatsächlichen Ahnen zu kommunizierenAufstieg der Horde, Kap. 11, befahl Kil'jaeden Gul'dan, Verbündete um sich zu scharen, mit denen er den Schattenmondklan kontrollieren könnte. Teron'gor war der erste Schamane des Klans, welcher zum Hexenmeister ausgebildet wurde und weitere sollten folgen. Indes wurde Ner'zhul von der echten Rulkan offenbart, dass man ihn hintergangen hatte.Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 76Aufstieg der Horde, Kap. 12 thumb|Ner'zhul in der Gewalt des Schattenrats. Ner'zhul wurde von Gul'dan und seinen Anhängern gefangen genommen und sollte Zeuge dessen werden, was aus den Orcs wurde. In den kommenden Wochen und Monaten war Ner'zhul der ständigen Misshandlung durch Gul'dan und seine Hexenmeister ausgeliefert, die ihn mehr oder weniger wie einen Sklaven behandelten. Der Krieg gegen die Draenei nahm indes weiter seinen Lauf, doch die innere Zerstrittenheit missfiel Kil'jaeden, da die Draenei im Gegensatz dazu stark und vereint auftraten. Gul'dan war ein hervorragender Taktiker in den Schatten, aber kein Oberhaupt für die Horde, und so befahl Kil'jaeden seinem treuen Diener, einen wahren Anführer zu finden. Gul'dan war erzürnt, als ihm die Herrschaft über die Horde verwehrt wurde, aber er fügte sich und fand einen geeigneten Kandidaten in Schwarzfaust vom Schwarzfelsklan.Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 77''Aufstieg der Horde, Kap. 13 thumb|Die Entstehung der "[[Hand von Gul'dan".]] Zudem widmete er sich der Ausbildung der orcischen Hexenmeister. und dem Aufbau des Schattenrats, für welchen er nicht nur Orcs sondern auch den Oger Cho'gall und die Halborcin Garona rekrutierte.Aufstieg der Horde, Kap. 16Der Lord der Clans, PrologChroniken, Bd. 2, S. 78 Mit Kil'jaedens Hilfe begründete der Hexenmeister die Nekrolyten, welche sich der Totenbeschwörung verschrieben und entledigte sich etwaiger kritischer Stimmen, wie jener von Zagrel, dem Häuptling des Weißklauenklans.Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 79 Nach der Errichtung der Zitadelle nistete sich Gul'dan mit dem Schattenrat hier ein, um die übrigen Orcs zu überwachen und weitere Hexenmeister auszubilden.Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 81Aufstieg der Horde, Kap. 17 Gemeinsam mit seinen Hexenmeistern durchtrennte Gul'dan durch die Zerstörung Cyrukhs auch endgültig die Bande, welche die Orcs und die Elementare Draenors miteinander verbanden. Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 84-85 Nach der erfolgreichen Eroberung des Tempels von Karabor, welcher nunmehr als "Schwarzer Tempel" bekannt sein sollte, nachdem Gul'dan und der Schattenrat die Leerenenergien K'aras entfesselt hatten, nisteten sich der Hexenmeister und seine Gefolgschaft in den ehemals heiligen Hallen ein.Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 87 Um Shattrath in die Knie zu zwingen, hatte Kil'jaeden einen besonderen Plan. Bislang hatten Gul'dan und seine Hexenmeister ihr Volk mit Teufelsenergie gestärkt, doch dieser Prozess verlieh ihnen nur begrenzte Kraft. Wesentlich wirkungsvoller war das Blut von Dämonen und zu diesem Zweck rief Kil'jaeden Mannoroth nach Draenor. Nur die vertrauenswürdigsten Hexenmeister wurden eingeweiht und als er den versammelten Häuptlingen schließlich den Kelch der Einheit präsentierte, verschwieg er den "Wohltäter".Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 87-89Aufstieg der Horde, Kap. 19 Shattrath sollte kurz danach fallen.Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 89-91Aufstieg der Horde, Kap. 20 Der Blutdurst der Horde beschränkte sich in der Folge nicht nur auf die Draenei: Ursprüngliche, Arakkoa und die Hochfelsoger sollten der Kriegsmaschinerie ebenfalls zum Opfer fallen.Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 96-97 Indes wurde Gul'dan zunehmend unruhig, da sich Kil'jaeden nach Shattrath völlig zurückgezogen hatte, während der Einsatz der teuflischen Magien Draenor zermürbte und zu Hungersnöten führte. Von Sargeras' Plan, die Horde an den Rand der Verzweiflung zu bringen, bis sie bereit wäre, Azeroth anzugreifen, ahnte der Hexenmeister nichts.Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 98-99 Das Dunkle Portal (1 vDP) Nachdem Medivh über Sargeras' subtile Manipulation auf Draenor aufmerksam geworden warChroniken, Bd. 2, S. 112-113, beobachtete der Wächter von Tirisfal, wie die Horde immer weiter auf ihre Selbstzerstörung zuschlitterte. Gul'dan wurde von Schwarzfaust indes weiterhin bedrängt, eine Rettung für sein Volk zu finden, doch der Hexenmeister hatte keine Antwort. Allerdings war ihm klar, dass Schwarzfaust eines Tages die Geduld verlieren und ihn umbringen würde.Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 113 So weit sollte es allerdings nicht kommen, denn Medivh beschloss um 1 vDP schließlich, sich Gul'dan und dem Schattenrat zu offenbaren.Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 114Aufstieg der Horde, Kap. 21 Sein Erscheinen erzürnte Gul'dan, der den Fremden mit der ganzen Macht seiner Teufelsmagie attackierte, doch die vermummte Gestalt starb nicht. Vielmehr lenkte sie die Energien zu dem Orc zurück und der Schattenrat wurde Zeuge, wie Gul'dan vor dem mysteriösen Fremden auf die Knie fiel - eine Erniedrigung, die Gul'dan nicht vergeben oder vergessen würde. Medivh scherte sich allerdings nicht darum und verkündete den Orcs stattdessen, dass sie von Draenor entkommen könnten, falls sie ein gewaltiges, magisches Portal errichteten. Gul'dan spürte indes etwas Dämonisches an der Gestalt und glaubte, dass sein Besucher ein Dämon war, der im Namen von Sargeras zu ihm sprach. Dennoch verlangte er eine Belohnung für seine Unterstützung und Medivh offenbarte ihm Visionen vom Grabmal des Sargeras - auch wenn der Wächter insgeheim nie daran dachte, diese Machtversprechen einzulösen. Gul'dan seinerseits blieb keine andere Wahl, als dem Fremden zu vertrauen und am östlichen Rand der Höllenfeuerhalbinsel fand er einen geeigneten Ort, um das Portal zu errichten. Während das Portal Gestalt annahm, drängte Gul'dan Schwarzfaust dazu, die Klans zu stärken. Gleichzeitig bereitete ihm Durotans wachsende Kühnheit sorgen, da der Anführer der Frostwölfe damit begann, sich offen gegen die Teufelsmagie auszusprechen.Aufstieg der Horde, Kap. 22 Der Hexenmeister achtete darauf, Durotan im Auge zu behalten, aber sein Hauptaugenmerk galt dennoch anderen Dingen und als das Portal schließlich fertiggestellt war, machten sich Gul'dan und Medivh daran, es zu öffnen.Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 115 Dazu musste der Hexenmeister gemeinsam mit seinem Verbündeten in Azeroth ein Ritual durchführen, um ein Loch in das Gewebe der Realität zu reißen, wofür gewaltige Mengen Energie erforderlich waren. Gul'dan entzog den Draenei-Gefangenen, die zum Fuß des Portals gebracht worden waren, in Sekundenschnelle ihre Lebensessenz, und der sprunghafte Anstieg erzeugte den nötigen Funken, um die gewaltige Distanz zwischen den Welten zu überbrücken.Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 116 Zudem schickte der Hexenmeister Garona als Spionin durch das Portal, da er Medivh nicht vollständig vertraute.Der Letzte Wächter, Kap. 12Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 117 Als Garona ihm von Medivh und Karazhan berichtete, wirkte Gul'dan enttäuscht, denn er schien mehr erwartet zu haben, als einen augenscheinlich einfachen Menschen. Er beschloss, Medivh eigenhändig zu töten, sobald der Magier seinen Zweck erfüllt hatte, doch er musste zunächst herausfinden, wo sich das Grabmal des Sargeras befand, also schickte er Garona erneut los.Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 118 Zudem entledigte er sich des aufmüpfigen Durotan, der sich immer wieder gegen Gul'dans Motive ausgesprochen hatte, und verbannte die Frostwölfe aus der Horde.Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 121 Der Erste Krieg Die Orcs begannen, in brutalen Überfällen allens niederzubrennen, was ihnen in die Quere kam und innerhalb weniger Monate fielen ihnen Höfe, Dörfer, Städtchen und Handelsposten in den ländlichen Gebieten zum Opfer. Ein Überfall auf Schwarzfaust im Zuge der Eroberung des Rotkammgebirges um 3 nDP gab Gul'dan zu denken. Schwarzfaust, der dem Schattenrat die Schuld daran gab, den Hinterhalt nicht vorhergesehen zu haben, richtete die beiden Hexenmeister, die ihn begleitet hatten, persönlich hin, und erregte Gul'dans Zorn.Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 129 Zudem hatte der Hexenmeister gesehen, dass die Menschen selbst dann entschlossen kämpften, wenn sie in der Unterzahl waren und Medivhs wahre Motive blieben ihm verborgen.Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 121 Gul'dan dachte daran, wie er die Horde vor der Eroberung Karabors mit neuer Kraft durch die Elemente Draenors erfüllt hatte und beabsichtigte, dies auch auf Azeroth zu tun. Spione des Schattenrats reisten in der Folge zum Schwarzfels, einem schwelenden Vulkan in dessen Nähe gewaltige elementare Energie zu spüren war. Ragnaros' Diener boten den Orcs jedoch die Stirn und schließlich gelang es Cho'gall nur, einen Pakt auszuhandeln, der dem Schattenrat eine Zuflucht in der Schwarzfelsspitze gewährte. Gul'dan war entäuscht, dass es ihnen nicht velungen war, die Macht des Berges zu unterwerfen, aber Cho'galls diplomatisches Geschick erfreute ihn.Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 131 Nach der fehlgeschlagenen ersten Belagerung SturmwindsChroniken, Bd. 2, S. 131-132 entdeckten Khadgar und Garona wiederum, dass Medivh für das Auftauchen der Orcs verantwortlich gewesen war und gemeinsam mit Anduin Lothar beschlossen sie schweren Herzens, dem Wächter Einhalt zu gebieten.Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 132-133 Gul'dan, der all diese Ereignisse durch Garonas Augen beobachtete, geriet in Panik, da es ihm noch nicht gelungen war, die Gruft von Sargeras zu finden. Er streckte seine Sinne nach dem Geist des Wächters aus, um dessen Erinnerungen nach nützlichen Informationen zu durchforsten, während Medivh von Lothar, Khadgar und Garona angegriffen wurde.Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 133 Der Hexenmeister fand tatsächlich, wonach er suchte, doch als der Wächter starb, befand sich Medivh immer noch in dessen Erinnerungen und der Tod Medivhs löste einen heftigen Schock aus, der Gul'dans Geist erschütterte und ihn in ein tiefes Koma fallen ließ.Im Strom der Dunkelheit, Zweiter Prolog Gul'dans Koma sandte Schockwellen durch den Schattenrat und Orgrim Schicksalshammer sah den Moment gekommen, die Kontrolle über die Horde zu übernehmen. Nachdem er das Mak'gora gegen Schwarzfaust gewonnen hatteDer Lord der Clans, Kap. 1, widmete sich der neue Kriegshäuptling nach der erfolgreichen zweiten Belagerung Sturmwinds dem Schattenrat selbst, welcher um 4 nP bis auf wenige Überlebende ausgelöscht werden sollte.Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 136-138 Zweiter Krieg (4/5-7 nDP) Der Schachzug des Hexenmeisters und die ersten Todesritter (4/5 nDP) thumb|Gul'dan "unterwirft" sich Schicksalshammer. Der in Ungnade gefallene Hexenmeister erwachte schließlich kurz nach dem Fall von Sturmwind aus seinem Koma. Gul'dan wusste, dass er Orgrims Vertrauen gewinnen musste, falls er nicht das grausige Schicksal der anderen Hexenmeister teilen wollte. Er flehte um sein Leben, schwor der Horde die Treue und versprach Schicksalshammer, dass er nicht länger versuchen würde, die Orcs zu manipulieren. Er spielte zudem seine Verbindung mit den "Wohltätern" herunter und behauptete, dass sie ihn hintergangen und im Stich gelassen hätten.Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 147Im Strom der Dunkelheit, Kap. 2 Allerdings wusste Gul'dan auch, dass sein Wort für Orgrim kaum mehr Wert war als Dreck und falls er das Vertrauen des Kriegshäuptlings gewinnen wollte, musste er ihm mehr bieten. So verkündete er Orgrim, dass er neue Krieger erschaffen könnte, die den Zauberwirkern der Menschen in nichts nachstünden. Orgrim gewährte Gul'dan eine Chance, seinen Nutzen zu beweisen, auch wenn er wusste wie riskant es war, den Hexenmeister am Leben zu lassen. Als seine Hinrichtung vorerst abgewendet war, überlegte Gul'dan, ob er Schicksalshammer ermorden sollte. Diesen Plan gab er jedoch rasch wieder auf, als er die Stimme Kil'jaedens vernahm. Nach Jahren des Schweigens nahm der Dämonenlord wieder Kontakt zu ihm auf und sein Befehl an Gul'dan lautete, zu tun, was auch immer er konnte, um die Horde zu stärken und sicherzustellen, dass sie ihre Ziele erreichte. Gul'dan traute Kil'jaeden nicht und war es leid, eine Spielfigur der Legion zu sein. Während er Kil'jaeden gegenüber Unterwürfigkeit vortäuschte, plante er gleichzeitig seinen Verrat. Er wusste, wo sich das Grabmal des Sargeras befand und konnte die Macht im Innern für sich selbst beanspruchen. Um allerdings zur Gruft zu gelangen benötigte er eine vertrauenswürdige Armee, die ihn vor der Legion beschützen würde, sobald diese von seinen Absichten erfuhr. Er überredete Schicksalshammer, ihn seinen eigenen Klan gründen zu lassen, die Sturmrächer.Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 147-148 Gul'dan erwog mehrere Möglichkeiten, um sein Versprechen zu erfüllen und neue Krieger zu erschaffen. Entscheidend war dabei, dass sie im Geheimen ihm die Treue schworen und so wandte er sich an die Geister des Schattenrats. Gul'dan und Cho'gall versammelten die Geister und suchten nach einem Weg, sie in eine körperliche Hülle zu übertragen und die Wahl fiel schließlich auf gefallene Ritter Sturmwinds. Da der Einsatz von Teufelsmagie nunmehr verboten war, musste Gul'dan die Soldaten in mächtige Totenbeschwörer verwandeln. Er und Cho'gall führten etliche blutige Rituale durch und nach einer Reihe bitterer Fehlschläge hatten sie schließlich Erfolg.Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 148 Der erste Krieger dieser Art, die Gul'dan "Todesritter" nannte, war Teron'gor, der nunmehr als Teron Blutschatten bekannt sein sollte. Nachdem er den Prozess perfektioniert hatte, erschuf Gul'dan weitere Todesritter und obwohl Orgrim bei ihrem Anblick mit Ekel erfüllt war, sah er ihren Nutzen.Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 148-149 Die Runensteine der Elfen Gestärkt mit den Todesrittern zog die Horde unerbittlich weiter nach Norden, über Khaz ModanIm Strom der Dunkelheit, Kap. 6Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 149-150, das Vorgebirge des HügellandesChroniken, Bd. 2, S. 157-158 und das HinterlandIm Strom der Dunkelheit, Kap. 10Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 160-161, bis ein Teil der Streitkräfte schließlich die Grenzen von Quel'Thalas erreichte.Im Strom der Dunkelheit, Kap. 11 Binnen kürzerster Zeit hatte die marodierende Horde die äußeren Siedlungen des Königreichs ausgelöscht, doch als Orgrim weiter nach Norden vorrückte, stellte er fest, dass viele Todesritter und Amani-Hexendoktoren nicht mehr in der Lage waren, ihre Magie zu wirken. Gul'dan entdeckte schließlich, was ihre Kräfte schwächte: Vor vielen tausend Jahren hatten die Hochelfen eine magische Barriere um das Königreich errichtet, "Ban'dinoriel", die mit einer Reihe monolithischer Runensteine verbunden war.Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 162 Gul'dan behauptete, die Zerstörung eines solchen Runensteins würde die Barriere durchbrechen und der Horde wieder den Einsatz von Magie erlauben. Gemeinsam mit seinen Anhängern zerstörte Gul'dan einen der Runensteine. Sie setzten dem Relikt mit Meißeln zu und erschufen Gebilde, die als "Altar der Stürme" bekannt werden sollten. Anschließend begann Gul'dan mit einem uralten Ritual, das von Hochfelsogern praktiziert wurde und Oger in zweiköpfige, hochintelligente Magier verwandelte. Während die Horde derart gestärkt ihren Feldzug gegen Quel'Thalas fortsetzte, wartete Gul'dan auf eine günstige Gelegenheit, seine eigentlichen Pläne zu verfolgen.Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 162-163Im Strom der Dunkelheit, Kap. 13Im Strom der Dunkelheit, Kap. 14 Da die Horde Silbermond aufgrund der abschwirmenden Magie des Sonnenbrunnens nicht einnehmen konnte, bot Gul'dan an, zurückzubleiben während die Streitkräfte mit Orgrim Schicksalshammer gen Lordaeron weiterziehen sollten, um die magische Verteidigung zu durchbrechen.Im Strom der Dunkelheit, Kap. 15Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 163-164 Gul'dans Verrat und das Ende des Hexenmeisters thumb|Das Grabmal des Sargeras. Wenige Tage, nachdem Schicksalshammer zur Hauptstadt von Lordaeron weitergezogen war, scharte Gul'dan seine Verbündeten um sich und enthüllte seinen Plan, die Gruft von Sargeras aufzusuchen. Allen, die ihm folgten, versprach er mehr Macht, als sie je erringen könnten, falls sie weiter diesen sinnlosen Krieg ausfochten. Beinahe geschlossen sagten die Schattenhammer- und Sturmrächerorcs ihm ihre Unterstützung zu, während sich die Amani und der Drachenmalklan weigerten, Gul'dan jedoch weder angriffen, noch aufhielten.Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 167 So zog der Hexenmeister mit seinen Anhängern nach Süden und im Vorgebirge des Hügellandes übernahmen die Abtrünnigen die Kontrolle über einen Teil der Flotte, um gen Westen zu segeln. Gul'dan ahnte nicht, dass der Klan des Grinsenden Schwarzzahns ihnen bereits auf den Fersen war. Auch Kil'jaeden war inzwischen hinter Gul'dans wahre Motive gekommen und Sargeras gedachte, den Hexenmeister auf seine eigene Weise zu bestrafen. Indes segelten die Orcs zu jenem Ort, den Gul'dan in den Gedanken Medivhs aufgespürt hatte.Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 168Im Strom der Dunkelheit'', Kap. 17 Die Gruft von Sargeras befand sich am Grund des Meeres, und um sie an die Oberfläche zu holen, mussten Gul'dan und seine Verbündeten all ihre Kräfte bündeln. Der Hexenmeister leitete das Ritual, indem er die Magie seiner Begleiter zu einem einzigen, gewaltigen Zauber verwob. Der Himmel wurde pechschwarz, die Winde peitschten die See zur Raserei und langsam stieg die Gruft aus den Tiefen empor. Kurz nach der Vervollständigung des Rituals erreichte auch der Klan des Grinsenden Schwarzzahns unter Rend und Maim Schwarzfaust die Insel und Gul'dan wusste, dass er nicht genug Leute hatte, um seine Verfolger zu besiegen. Er befahl Cho'gall und dem Schattenhammer, ihre Feinde zurückzuhalten, während er den Sturmrächerklan ins Innere des Grabmals führte. Schon bald mussten die Orcs feststellen, dass sie nicht alleine waren. Als Aegwynn Sargeras' Avatar in die Gruft gebracht hatte, hatte sie auch einige seiner Dämonendiener eingesperrt, welche durch die verzauberten Siegel daran gehindert wurden, die Gruft zu verlassen. Im Lauf der Jahrtausende hatten sich allerdings einige von der verbliebenden Macht des Avatars genährt und genügend Macht angesammelt, um durch die Gruft zu streifen. Auf Sargeras' Befehl sprangen diese Kreaturen nun aus den Schatten, um Gul'dans Begleiter in Fetzen zu reißen. Anschließend richteten sie ihren Zorn gegen den Hexenmeister: Sie häuteten ihn bei lebendigem Leib und rissen ihm Fleisch und Muskeln von den Knochen. Die wenigen Überlebenden nahmen Gul'dans Schädel bei ihrer Flucht aus der Gruft mit und der Orc, der sein Volk in dämonische Knechtschaft verkauft hatte, hatte sein Ende gefunden.Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 168-169Chroniken, Bd. 3, S. 26 Die Rückkehr der Brennenden Legion Nach dem Sieg über Archimonde im alternativen Draenor stieß jener Gul'dan in das aktuelle Azeroth, in welchem sein "anderes Ich" im Verlauf des Zweiten Krieges verstorben war.17px Sieg über Archimonde (Cinematic) Im Zuge seiner neuerlichen Machenschaften suchte er Suramar auf, wo sich das Auge von Aman'Thul befand. Gul'dan versprach den Nachtgeborenen, sie würden weiter überleben, so sie ihm Zugang zum Nachtbrunnen gewähren würden - oder aber mit ihrer Stadt untergehen. Nach hitzigen Diskussionen unter Großmagistrix Elisandes Untergebenen über das Für und Wider eines Bündnisses mit der Brennenden Legion beschloss sie schließlich, nachzugeben, da sie nur so glaubte, ihr Volk vor dem drohenden Untergang schützen zu können.Die Nachtgeborenen: Zwielicht von Suramar Zitate * "So, Sargeras, jetzt werde ich für mich beanspruchen, was von deiner Macht noch übrig ist. Und ich werde diese erbärmliche Welt in die Knie zwingen!" * "Nein! So war das nicht vereinbart! Sargeras hat es versprochen." * "So werde ich mich nicht geschlagen geben! Ich bin Gul'dan. Ich bin die Inkarnation der Finsternis! Es kann noch nicht so... enden!" Externe Verweise * 16px Gul'dan Anmerkungen Kategorie:NSCs (Orcs) Kategorie:Alte Horde Kategorie:Sturmreiterklan Kategorie:Schattenrat Kategorie:Schattenmondklan Kategorie:Erster Krieg Kategorie:Orcs (Lore) Kategorie:Lore-Charaktere